Valerian Trifa
|-|Base= |-|Briah= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | 1-A Name: Valerian Trifa, Christof Lohengrin Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 96 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #3, Acting Commander-in-Chief of the LDO | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Energy Absorption, can travel through ley lines, can summon Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament, Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Tore out the heart of fellow LDO member Riza Brenner), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul or with Goldene Schwan Lohengrin | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Wilhelm), Infinite attack speed with Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least Country level+, likely Large Country level normally (With the exceptions of Reinhard and Machina's Briah, no member of the LDO is capable of harming him, not even Eleonore or Schreiber), Human level when his Briah is active (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range normally, Universal with Goldene Schwan Lohengrin (The Longinuslanze Testament summoned will chase its target across an essentially infinite 3-D space due to its property of never missing) | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Heilige Eohl (The body of Reinhard Heydrich) Intelligence: Very high (While not a combatant by nature, Valerian is very manipulative, playing all the LDO members, bar the Three Commanders, Reinhard and Mercurius, like tools) Weaknesses: When he activates his Briah, his durability drops to that of a regular human | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin:' Lohengrin’s Briah, type Gudou, his desire being “I want to be another person”. When activated, Lohengrin summons Reinhard’s Longinuslanze Testament and can fire it at whatever he desires (As he is technically unable to physically wield it). Longinuslanze Testament possesses unlimited range, never misses, is always faster than its target and will kill them in one shot as well as being able to ignore the concept of distance. If one were to try and look at it, their mind and soul would be burned away. And if they tried to steal it, their existence would slowly be erased. However, the Briah has one significant drawback: When activated, Lohengrin loses his supernatural durability and becomes a regular human, making him far more vulnerable to attacks. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Spear Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1